


Colors of the Wind

by TheWorseNameOutThere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a freelance artist, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is a professor, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Hunk works with clay, Keith is a music major, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance lives in paint, Lance/allura at the beginning, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge works with digital art, Shiro is a sketch artist at the local police station, Slow Burn, lance thinks he is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorseNameOutThere/pseuds/TheWorseNameOutThere
Summary: Everything is okay for Lance, in fact it was perfect. He had his two best friends, his girlfriend, his passion. Everything was perfect until he walked down the hallway of his dorm to hear humming, and playing along on a keyboard. Lance being the curious boy he was walked in on a boy his age in just his boxers. He could not get him out of his head and soon everything fell apart.





	Colors of the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to my first AO3 post I don’t know how this is going to turn out. Hope you like it!
> 
>  

She was as beautiful as ever. Standing outside the door of his classroom a small smile on he face. Looking down at her phone made a few strands of her hair fall in front of her face. Most of it was pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head. A light pink top sat on her shoulders and her jeans hugged her curves just right. 

Lance could stare forever, that is until his professor tapped on his desk. 

“Lance if you are not going to listen you can leave,” he said calmly as he walked back to the white board. 

“Sorry, won’t happen again,” Lance replied sheepishly. He glanced at Allura one more time before looking back at his teacher. This was his worst class, one because it was boring and two because Allura would always stand outside waiting for him so they could meet up with Hunk and Pidge for lunch. 

Lance looked down at his doodle covered notebook. He was supposed to be write notes as his professor lectured, instead he was drawing Allura. Checking every line and curve so that it was as perfect as she was. 

He finished the last line of her hair as the bell rang. He gathered his belongings and rushed out of the classroom faster than anyone else. Lance slid next to Allura against the wall, coping her pose. 

“Hey baby how are you doing today.” Lance asked her as they started walking. She didn’t look at him and replied with a soft grunt. Lance knew something was wrong, she was never this quiet. He reached down and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze before he opened the door to the cafeteria. 

Pidge and Hunk were sitting in their usual spot in the far corner by the windows. They always sat there on Tuesdays and Thursdays when the gang would meet up. It was a rounded booth so everyone could talk to each other, the walls surrounding it made of two-way glass. You could see people walk past you outside and see the people in front of you. 

“Hey you’re late,” Pidge says as we walk up. Not talking their eyes off their drawing tablet. They are working on a piece that has been in progress for months now. Not to mention they won’t show us what it is, we only get bits and pieces. Enough to know it is a person with dark hair. 

“Are not! You are just early,” Allura replies as she walks over to take a seat. Lance follow close behind, taking his spot next to Hunk. The unspoken laws of seating compelled him to. They never change the way they sit. 

“So Lance how’s the painting going?” Hunk asked knowing about the end of the term assessment. You have to paint something that represents yourself in some way. Lance didn’t want it to be the usual cliché thing everyone else did, he wanted something that would stand out. That also meant a lot of procrastinating on ideas. 

“The better question is ‘have you even started’ and the answer is no,” Lance replied. He knows the deadline is coming up fast he just doesn’t know how to start. 

“Well I finally got another job!” Allura chimed in.

“Really I’m so happy for you!” Lance quickly replied, followed by head nods from the others.

“What is it?” Pidge asked skeptically. 

“I am working to animate a carton for a company, this one guy is making the music for it. I’ve heard a little bit of it,” as she finished she started to hum a small tune. Simple a soft, something that would get stuck in your head fast. 

“Amazing Allura, I’m sure it will turn out great,” Lance said back to her. The rest of lunch went along the lines of that. They would each take turns talking about something that was coming up. 

Everything was fine until Pidge threw the first pea at Lance. Soon they were all flinging peas at each other in different ways. So the usual day for the group of four. 

“Hey I gotta head out early,” Pidge said to the group as she got up to leave. Climbing over Allura to get of the booth. 

“Why?” Hunk was the first to asks. 

“I have an old friend transferring so I am going to give them the tour and get all settled in.”

“Well have fun then, I’ll leave the key out so you can get in if needed.” Hunk, Pidge, and Lance have all been roommates since freshman year. Two years later they are still together, it is hard to find one of them without another. 

“Sweet, catch you guys later then?”

“Definitely!” Lance said, “and maybe you can introduce them to us later.”

“Sounds like a plan, bye guys.” They walked away briskly. Lance could tell she was super excited about everything. 

“Well, I have to head to my next class, see ya.” Hunk said as he started to gather his things. Lance stood up so he could get out. They waved goodbye and Lance scooted closer to Allura.

“Hey so are you really okay?” Lance asked the minute Hunk was out of ear range. 

“Yeah, I guess,” she paused before counting. Like she had something she wanted to say after, “I can’t talk about this right now Lance. I’m sorry,” her smile dropped and her hands found their way into her lap. 

“Allura, you can talk to me. I don’t know why you don’t anymore.” Lance said sadly looking down as he started gathering his things to leave. 

“Wait Lance please, don’t go,” she called after him, “Lance things aren’t working,” she said as he turned around. 

“What do you mean? I thought we were fine,” Lance replies his voice a touch softer than it should have been. Allura shifted her weight and took a deep breath.

“I think we should take a break,” 

Lance heard her but didn’t listen. He turn away from her and started walking even as her crys of protest rang a little loud in his ears. He walked out and down the side walk to his apartment. It was only five or ten minutes away from the cafeteria so it was a quick walk. 

As Lance got closer he noticed a car Pidge’s parking spot. It looked like an old truck, matte black with silver details. A quick glance at the license told Lance they were from around here. The Texas tag stood out against all the other California tags in the parking lot. Lance decided to let it slide, if it wasn’t gone in the morning he would take care of it. 

As Lance walked up the stairs he heard a piano echo throughout the hallway. It sounded a lot like to tune Allura was humming at lunch. Lance had to know who it was. 

He passed his door on the second floor and kept walking up the stairs. One of the doors at the end of the hallway, the one right above him, was open just a crack. The music was definitely what Allura hummed. 

He walked up to the door and threw it open without thinking. A boy was sitting on the floor with a keyboard in his lap. Boxes surrounded the the room, black hair framed his face and he had no shirt on and no pants. In fact he was sitting on the floor in a pair of cherry red boxers with little paws on them. 

The boy looked up suddenly a small blush spreading down to his shoulder from the tips of his ears. His eyes were light, almost purple, maybe lavender. His raven black hair was cut in a- Wait was that a mullet.

“Why do you have a mullet?” Lance asked ignoring how red his face became. 

“Dude what the fuck?” Was the only response he got.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry I was a day late I got slammed with homework. Thank you for reading!


End file.
